


Don't Say Something You'll Regret Later

by IamTheFezMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Family Drama, Fights, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone close to Niall has died and when Harry comes to console him Niall takes his anger out on the one person he loves most.<br/>Narry Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Something You'll Regret Later

Everyone Knows That Everyone Dies.

It had been a week. Seven whole days. He tried. He really did, but the pain wasn't going away. He thought it would be over by now. The pain and grieving. He didn't even know her all that well.  
The guys had told him to take as much time as he needed off, swearing to him that nothing important would happen without him.  
Niall threw down the tabloid he had been reading, the ones Harry warned him not to. On the cover, the headline in bold: "One Direction seen filming their new music video! Where's Horan?!"   
He growled in anger, running his hands through his thick blonde hair.   
"They filmed without me?! I knew they'd do this! This is so fucking typical!"  
He picks up a cushion, throwing it across the room, bringing his knees to his chest and embracing them as he sobs loudly, his recent mood swings beginning to irk him.  
He's too caught up to hear the quiet knock on the door. Harry, letting himself in, stepped into the apartment quietly, closing the doors behind him. Niall completely oblivious.  
"Ni'?.." His voice was gentle and consoling as he approached the younger boy, sitting beside him on the couch.  
Niall jumped at the feeling of a hand on his back.   
"Jesus, Harry! You scared the life out of me!"   
When Niall looked up at Harry his cheeks were red and blotchy with tear stains evident. There were bags under his eyes also, confirming that Niall hasn't slept in a good few days.

"Niall, you look terrible.."  
"No shit, Sherlock!"   
When Harry lifts his hand to stroke Niall's back consolingly he pulls away in anger.  
"Niall, what's wrong? I just want to help." Harry's eyes were full of innocence, Niall's reaction sending a pang of rejection through his heart.

"You know damn well what's wrong!"  
Harry is confused at first, but he quickly catches sight of the slightly torn up "Now" magazine on the ground.  
"Niall, what did I tell you about reading tabloids! All they write about is bull- "  
"Is it true?!" Niall interrupts him.  
"Umm.. Well.."  
"HARRY IS IT TRUE OR ISN'T IT? THIS ISN'T FUCKING ROCKET SCIENCE!"  
"It is! It's true, alright! We only filmed the bits you weren't in, we were gonna-"  
"Get out.." Niall's voice is shallower than usual, he's blatantly hurt and is resorting to the only cute he can think of which is pushing away those who love him.  
"W-What?.." Harry stutters, not believing what he heard or else his body forbid him to hearing it.  
"I said GET OUT!" Niall yelled, turning away from Harry once more.

Harry looked emotionally scarred when Niall yelled at him, hurt and pain beginning to build in the pit of his stomach, blaming himself for everything. He doesn't need to be told a third time as he scrambles to his feet and runs out of Niall's flat for fear that if he stayed any longer he may break down and cry.  
As soon as Harry leaves Niall breaks down, he feels the tears roll down his cheek, sobbing away the stale pain of the passing of his aunt along with the fresh pain of what he had just done to Harry.


End file.
